1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus and a control method therefor, and in particular, relates to an optical apparatus having a camera shake compensation function and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical apparatus, such as a digital camera, that includes a shake compensation device for detecting shakes of the optical apparatus and driving a movable imaging lens so as to compensate for image blurs due to the shakes is known. In more recent years, a technique for widening the range of image stabilization on the wide-angle end side during moving image recording and thereby enhancing the effect of camera shake compensation for large camera shakes, for example, when shooting while walking, has also become known (an image stabilization apparatus compensates for a higher degree of camera shake, such as when shooting while walking, and is more effective as the zoom approaches full wide angle; this is hereinafter referred to as a “large-shake image-stabilization dynamic mode”).
Also, an optical apparatus that performs compensation control for large camera shake is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-47742.
However, with the conventional technique disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-47742, if the range of motion is enlarged in accordance with orientation in which an optical apparatus is held while shooting, the driving resolution of a shift lens decreases. In an imaging device that is capable of both moving image capture and still image capture, the influence of the decrease in the driving resolution is particularly evident as deterioration in the camera shake compensation effect in the case of capturing still images that require higher resolutions. In addition, from the viewpoint of optical lens properties, there are concerns about reduced image quality such as degradation in the resolution of still images in the case where the range of motion of the shift lens is enlarged.